Fate Kept Its Promise
by tifatifa
Summary: A Cloud and Tifa Fic. Has love finally surfaced? Or did they totally screw up their chances? Rated pg13 for VERY mild cussing


Fate Kept Its Promise  
  
[A Tifa and Cloud Story]  
  
Author Notes: I was listening to "Interrupted by Fireworks" when i wrote this. Its such a nice song... *sigh*...it gave me such a boost in writing this story. I know, FF7 is really old, about a year ago, i used to be hooked on Tifa and Cloud being in love...but it sorta wore off..but i think its coming back again...so..here goes! =) If i accidently write something wrong, please excuse me, for i havent played FF7 in ages.. _ it really is a great GREAT game though..   
PS: Sorry if this fic is too short for some of you peoples... ^^;;  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Before the final battle:  
  
Tifa sat silently in her room on the Highwind. Her legs were crossed on her bed, and her hair flowed beautifully down the sides of her body. She sat there thinking. Oftenly she thought about her life. How it had changed when she met Cloud again. How she often regretted it too. Loving him only brought her pain. Always. No matter what she did, he would never love her- never....  
Finally creeping under the warm sheets of her bed. She closed her eyes and wept herself to sleep.  
"RISE AND SHINE TIFA!" Burst in Cloud the next morning.  
Tifa opened her eyes and tossed in her bed, "morning? Already?" She asked groggily.  
Cloud gave her a wicked smile, "yeah...its time to get ready...we're heading into the crater soon..."  
"Oh.." Tifa looked down, she hated that fact that he could always be so blind. But she covered it up with her optimistic self again, "thats cool! Time to give Sephiroth what he deserves now!"  
Tifa jumped from her bed, and then pushed Cloud out of her room, "now shoo! I need to change!"  
"Okay! Meet you in the cockpit!" Cloud last said as Tifa slammed the door.  
She took her hair and flipped it to the back with her hand. As she was putting on her fighting clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. The fairly light bags under her eyes were the times of worry she had spent thinking about Cloud. Quickly looking away, she combed her hair.  
Fitting on her battle gloves and boots, she went off into the corridor which led to the cockpit. Meeting Yuffie on the way she smiled at her and gave her a sweet greeting. Yuffie, who was still sick, just nodded in reply, and went back to her vomiting. Rolling her eyes she opened the door to the cockpit.  
"Mornin' everyone!"  
Vincent looked up from his corner, "ah Tifa..good morning!" Then looking back down.  
"HIYA TIFA!" Cait-Sith said happily, Tifa gave him a great big smile.  
"Tifa, you up?"  
"Yes Barret! Are we there yet?"  
"We landin' now"  
"Hehe..cool..." Tifa said.  
Silently searching for Cloud, she saw him at the front of the cockpit.(as always ^_^) Walking over to him, she smiled at Cid and went to pat Cloud on the shoulder. Cloud spun around.   
"T-Tifa! Finally down?" Cloud asked, with his face turning a bit red.  
"Yep....um..whos gonna be on the team to fight Sephiroth?" Tifa asked innocently, hoping that he had picked her to be on his team. Sure, she was a girl, but she could kick ass any day. (isnt that why we all love her? ^_^)  
Cloud looked around, "You, Vince and I," he finally said.  
"....great!"  
"WE'RE LANDIN' IN 3....." Cid started, "2............1!!!!!"  
*KONK!*  
The Highwind clutched the floor of the crater.  
"Alright team," Cloud started, addressing everyone. Vincent, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Cait Sith and Red XIII listened intentively for the directions, "the teams will be, Vincent, Tifa and I, the other team will be Barret, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cid and Cait Sith. Got it?"  
Everyone agreed, and set off...  
  
YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS DONT YOU? Then dont make me review it... (and besides, i dont want to spoil it...although the ending sucked like hell and i was mad!!!)  
  
After the battle:  
  
The 8 characters sat quietly in the highwind.  
"Its...over...." Cloud said.   
"Yep....!" Yuffie said giggling, "now that you dont need the materia.........."  
"NO...geez Yuffie, get it through your head will you?" Cloud yelled.  
"humph..." Yuffie crossed her arms and sat back down.  
"Arrite ya'll...get your destinations ready, because I'm gonna fly everyone back to where they want to go, and then I'm gonna go back to #&%*ing Rocket Town and propose to Shera- AND i dont want ya'll to say shit about us ARLIGHT?" Cid said.  
"Ha-ha! Thats great Cid, good for you!" Cloud congradulated.  
'Geez...even Cid's getting married now...' Tifa thought sadly, looking at Cloud.  
"Well, i'll be heading back to Wu-Tai!" Yuffie said, still a bit pissed at Cloud.  
"It'll be going to(watever place barret wanted to go-i forgot where Marlene was...Doh)" Barret said calmly, "finally, Marlene will be gettin' tha' dad she always wanted..." Tifa smiled at Barret with happiness. But a sad thought came to her again. Where was she to go? Her bar was long gone now....  
"Well...i have no place to go to...." Vincent said carefully.  
"Neither do i...." Tifa said.  
"It'll be Cosmo Canyon for me..." Red XIII said.  
The conversation soon died down. Vincent, Tifa, Cloud and Cait Sith had no place to go. But Cait Sith decided to go with Yuffie to live in Wu-Tai. Vincent decided to stay at Neibliheim with Tifa and Cloud.  
Everyone's departure was sad, but the all PROMISED to visit often. And there would be a reunion every year. Besides, the still had the PHS.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Neibliheim:  
  
Cloud was appointed the president of GuySi. (some new government i made up...hehe deal!) Since he had fixed the entire corrupted world, the people of the world all loved him and wanted him to lead them in their ways. He had relunctantly accepted, and appointed everyone- wherever they were- the head of their town.  
Vincent and Tifa were co-presidents, and the 3 of them lived in a nice -NOT TOO BIG- house together. Their jobs didnt require them to be out at the office all the time. They usually spent their time traveling the world in search of any monsters left over from the previous days. They often visited old friends too.  
One starry night- a lot like the one where they made their promise, Tifa was sitting on the grassy field. Looking up at the stars, she burst into tears.  
"Its NOT fair!" She wailed to know one, "why...?"  
Her life had been more of a wreck when Aeris walked into their lives. Tifa had always thought Cloud loved Aeris, and that he would never let go of that love. But she was very wrong. At the very same moment, Cloud was up in his room balcony looking up at the stars also.   
"...Tifa....why cant i tell you?" He thought aloud. He hated that fact that he was so shy. Shaking his head miserably he walked out to the kitchen where Vincent was. Vincent was at the kitchen table eating some ice cream (mmmm......*drool*)  
"Cloud?" Vincent asked, looking up from his plate of rich, creamy, coffee ice cream, ".....uh....what are you doing still up?"   
"...couldnt sleep..."  
"Stressed?"  
Cloud slumped down on the chair across from Vincent, "no...depressed actually..."  
Vincent looked a bit surprised, "Depressed? However can you possibly be depressed? You have everything-" Vincent figured it out, "is this about Tifa?"  
Cloud looked a bit started, "H-h-how'd you k-know?"  
"Oh come off it, i'm not exactly blind here..." Vincent said knowingly, "but...i think she returns your love..."  
"Really?"  
"Yep," Vincent last said while finishing his ice cream. He cleared out of the room and left Cloud at the table alone thinking.  
  
Tifa was still sitting alone outside. It was cold, but she didnt want to go in yet. She figured if she ended her life...she'd be more happy....  
  
Cloud was sitting there for about 2 hours at the table- still thinking. Tugging his spikey blond hair, he stood up.   
"I need to get some air...."  
Cloud walked right to the spot where Tifa was, she was still there. But her body was lying on the floor.  
Cloud's eyes went wide and ran to her body. Picking her extremely cold and limp body, she ran to the nearest hospital.  
"Tifa! TIFA! Are you okay?!! Can you hear me?!!?!?" Cloud kept screaming. He got the hospital and they brought her to the ER.  
Sitting in the waiting room, horrible thoughts came to Cloud's mind. 'What is she dies? How stupid could i be? I never got the chance to tell her! Why the hell was she out there anyway? Oh geez...please, lord, dont let her die without her knowing that....i love her...'  
Finally the doctor came out from the room. Cloud practically jumped from his seat.  
"Cloud?"  
"Yes sir! Is she okay?"  
"Umm...she's in a slight coma...hopefully she will awake in a few days...." The doctor said slowly.  
A huge sigh came out of Cloud, "but...she's not going to die is she?"  
"Well...she wont...if she wakes up..."  
"Thank you Doctor...." Cloud said, "may i see her?"  
"Sure, just walk through there," the doctor said, pointing to a door.  
"Thanks...."  
Walking through the door of the hospital room, Cloud felt like he was looking at an angel. There was Tifa, sleeping silently on the bed with her beautiful brown hair surrounder her face and body. Her eyes were closed, and at this time, Cloud wished he could see those bright optimistic eyes again...  
He walked to the side of her bed.  
"Tifa?" Cloud said, "you probably cant hear me but...i want you to know...that i really wish you'd wake up soon...and that...that i....love you...." Cloud finished. Taking one last look at her, for he couldnt bare looking at her anymore, it was just too sad, he walked out of the room and went home. He contacted everyone and told them about Tifa's condition and one by one, each came to visit her. Barret was kind of pissed at Cloud for letting her get hurt like this. But Barret finally realized that it wasnt ENTIRELY Cloud's fault.   
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Every night Cloud decided to stay beside Tifa. Sleeping at the hospital became a routine. Soon 2 weeks passed.  
Tifa's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"Whoa...where am i?" Tifa said aloud. She looked around the room and saw flowers, balloons and a sleeping body surrounding her. The sleeping body was Clouds. Tifa smiled while looking at him. Cloud soon awoke to find Tifa looking at him. 'Am i dreaming?' Cloud asked himself.  
"Tifa?"  
"Yeah Cloud?" Tifa answered.  
"TIFA!!!" Cloud rejoiced and gave Tifa a great hug.  
"C-C-Cloud?! Hehehe" Tifa said, returning the hug.  
When the departed, Cloud told her how she wound up in the hospital and how long she had been in a coma.  
"Oh my...im so stupid...!!!!" Tifa said madly.  
"No...its okay Tifa....dont blame yourself..." Cloud said seriously, "it all happened for a reason, and it made me conclude something...."  
"Really? Whats that?" Tifa asked.  
"That...i really care about you..." Cloud started. He took her hand and continued, "i mean, i must have been really stupid for a while, ignorning the feelings that i had for you..."  
"...." Tifa started dumbly at him for a while. 'He Loves ME?'  
"So...wat i'm trying to say is...that.... I love you Tifa." Cloud finished.  
Tifa's eyes suddenly lit up. She gave him a huge HUGE hug.  
"I love you too Cloud, " she soon said with tears in her eyes.  
As she finished Vincent walked into the room. He smiled a great big smile knowing already what had happened.  
  
-The End-  
  
Epilouge:  
  
Cloud and Tifa dated for about 2 years, and soon Cloud proposed on a warm summer night, in front of the stars. Aeris from heaven looked upon them and smiled. She always knew they'd be together...  
  
  
Review okay? I hope you liked it!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
